Lesson 651
Summary Ane, Mono, and Komako are surprised to see Sadaharu here to help them while at the same time, the Yorozuya and the 7th division rush to his location. Meanwhile, Hijikata contacts Kondou with the plan to beat the Naraku at the terminal. Despite his injuries and their weakened forces, Kondou admits they have no choice but to go with the plan as even the animals have risen up to help the humans. At the same time, an amused Utsuro watches as all of Earth's creatures and even its Altana seem to rise up against him, then asks the planet to show him its true power. Returning to the rushing party, Shinpachi and Gintoki berate Sadaharu for his recklessness while Abuto muses about how their forces have become desperate enough to ask for a dog's help. He tells his boss that he and the rest of the division will go further ahead to draw out the enemy before doing so despite Kamui's protests. In the lead, Kagura berates herself on inadvertently influencing Sadaharu's actions but Soyo interjects though the radio, blaming herself for failing to watch over the dog. Kagura counters that it wasn't her fault and leave everything to them while she should flee to somewhere else. Nobume agrees, telling the princess that Sadaharu and Nobu Nobu chose to do something on their own that was within their ability to do. Maizo and some retainers arrive behind the two and reminds the princess that their choice also reflects their faith in the people they left behind including Soyo before telling her they should leave. Soyou then realizes that the still injured Nobume had left on her own. A while later, Nobume reports to the Yorozuya via radio that their enemy have noticed their movements and warns them to be careful. She tells them that she will divert the enemy's attention away from Soyo despite her injured state. She declares that she won't let anyone else die before realizing that the presence she sensed has vanished, just before encountering someone and her transmission cuts off. Immediately, Kamui warns them to jump; the quartet jumps off their path just to find themselves surrounded by the Naraku coming out of the rubble, who had "survived" the Altana explosions thanks to their semi-immortality. They had also surrounded Hijikata's and Kondou's parties. Abruptly, Kagura punches a Naraku away then battles the others, telling them to move. Meanwhile, the priestess sisters and the inugami duo work to seal another berserk vein with Utsuro and his Naraku unknowingly behind them. Gintoki and Shinpachi fight through the assassins with Gintoki desperately telling Kagura to calm down and remind her of the assassins' new state of being. The assassins beaten by her quickly grab hold of her arms and legs to allow their brethren to attack. Kamui saves her by slicing them in half but is stabbed in the side for his trouble. He pulls out the staff sword, telling Kagura to calm down and reminds her that if she dies, someone won't come. Said someone arrives and blasts the encroaching Naraku in front of the siblings. Kamui welcomes the arrival of the figure, revealed to be Umibouzu, with Nobume standing beside him. Characters * Ane * Mone * Komako * Sadaharu * Kagura * Shimura Shinpachi * Sakata Gintoki * 7th Division ** Kamui ** Abuto * Tenshouin Naraku ** Utsuro * Kondou Isao * Yamazaki Sagaru * Sougo Okita (cameo) * Toshirou Hijikata * Tokugawa Soyo * Imai Nobume * Rotten Maizou * Kankou Category:Chapters